


Rincontrarsi

by donutgladiator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mentioned Curtis (Voltron), What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: After il season finale, vediamo di cambiare un po' il canon.Un'onda elettromagnetica fa sparire la navicella di Keith, che ricompare dopo per lui pochi attimi mentre per i suoi compagni quasi due anni.Si sa, in due anni possono cambiare tante cose, soprattutto se tra il matrimonio e Keith, Shiro sceglierà di anteporre quest'ultimo a tutto il resto.Sono indecisa se fare una seconda parte di questa cosa. Devo rileggerla e rifletterci.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Rincontrarsi

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al COWT10  
> M2

Una missione per la Spada di Marmora sembrava così semplice che non aveva fatto troppe domande. Ormai erano trascorsi anni dalla fine della guerra e di missioni ne aveva fatte veramente tante; conosceva come si sarebbe dovuto muovere e non aveva più nemmeno la reale necessità di fare domande a parte quelle fondamentali.

Quella volta poi c’era Pidge che l’avrebbe guidato, quindi era ancora più tranquillo del solito. Sembrava una cosa semplice: trovare il punto in cui scomparivano i segnali e capire quale fosse il problema, per eventualmente risolverlo. Nessun nemico che gli avrebbe puntato fucili alla testa o simile, una semplice ricognizione.

Facile e veloce.

Per lui le missioni era quello che più gli permetteva di lasciarsi il passato alle spalle, cercare di dimenticare gli sbagli fatti e soprattutto le cose che aveva perso. Anche se la cosa che lo faceva rimanere ancora ancorato al passato era una sola persona, che proprio non riusciva a scacciare dalla sua testa.

Sapeva che doveva dimenticare la perdita di Shiro e che avesse perso la sua occasione per stare con l’altro quando aveva scelto di portare la pace a tutto l’universo travolto dalla fine della guerra contro i Galra. Aveva utilizzato la Spada di Marmora per nascondersi dietro al suo essere così codardo nell’esprimere i suoi sentimenti verso una singola persona.

Proprio per questo si era buttato a capofitto nelle sue missioni per la Spada di Marmora per tutto quel tempo, cercando di evitare il contatto con Shiro il più possibile.

Il pensiero però, tornava a quello che avrebbe potuto avere se non avesse abbracciato quella missione, se avesse parlato quando aveva avuto la sua occasione, rivelando all’altro i sentimenti che provava per lui prima che un anello li separasse.

Ripensava a cosa sarebbe potuto accadere tra loro se fosse rimasto sulla Terra o se non fosse sparito per tutto quel tempo, senza dargli nemmeno notizie o fargli una semplice promessa.

Non aveva potuto pretendere che l’altro lo aspettasse, ma non immaginava che avrebbe ricevuto un invito al suo matrimonio.

Qualcuno si era insinuato nello spazio che lui aveva aperto tra loro, togliendogli la persona a cui aveva tenuto di più in tutta la sua vita.

Ma se Shiro era felice, lo era anche lui.

Così, dopo aver fatto le sue felicitazioni alla coppia, era scappato di nuovo, sperando di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, di non dover più pensare all’uomo che aveva rincorso tutta la sua vita e che alla fine si era lasciato scappare dalle dita perché era un codardo.

Sì, Keith per quello che riguardava esprimere i propri sentimenti era da sempre un codardo, timoroso del rifiuto e di quello che gli altri avrebbero pensato nel scoprire i suoi più reconditi pensieri, timoroso del rifiuto.

Aveva finito per spingere via le persone che più tenevano a lui, perdendo occasioni per essere veramente felice.

Sospirò e si destò da quei pensieri, guardando il monitor che iniziava a segnalare la vicinanza di un piccolo sbalzo temporale, non trovandone traccia all’esterno.

“Pidge, ci siamo, il monitor segnala strani aumenti di energia quantica.”

“Cerca di… e-v…quei…dev-…”

Una luce bianca lo investì all’improvviso, comparendo dal nulla che aveva intorno.

“Pidge? Non sento più niente.”

Quando aveva accettato la ricognizione che gli era stata proposta, per capire se qualcuno avesse inserito delle interferenze per nascondere un attacco a sorpresa, abbattendo le vedette che avevano inviato e che non erano mai tornate indietro perdendosi tra i radar, non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe stato un punto di svolta e a tutti i problemi che sarebbero derivati da quella missione. Tutti i problemi che lui aveva dato inizio accettando di parire.

Non avrebbe potuto prevedere di perdere attimi di vita in un semplice istante.

“Pidge, mi ricevi?” chiese di nuovo alla radio, dopo minuti di silenzio in cui aveva tentato di connettersi con la ragazza.

Non sembrava esserci nessuno all’altro capo del filo, come se le trasmissioni fossero interrotte, doveva cavarsela da solo.

Schiacciò alcuni dei tasti sul monitor e poi fece ripartire la navetta, guardandosi intorno. Non c’era niente che gli facesse intendere che c’erano stati dei problemi, non aveva sbattuto contro nessun interferenza visibile, c’era solo quel campo quantico che al momento era ancora rilevabile sul monitor.

Decise quindi di provare a seguire quel campo, magari la frequenza si era persa a causa del suo passaggio in quella zona.

“Pidge, mi ricevi?” ripeté ancora una volta.

Un rumore come di interferenza e poi di nuovo la luce bianca di poco prima, che lo investì in pieno. Non sembravano esserci danni e i segnali sul monitor erano stabili.

Qualche secondo e la voce di Pidge risuonò squillante e chiara.

“Keith!?” esclamò la ragazza, con un tono che sembrava sorpreso.

“Finalmente! Ho perso ogni tuo contatto per qualche minuto… non ho capito se quest’energia quantica influisce sulle comunicazioni…”

“Keith!” un’altra voce si aggiunse a quella della ragazza, lo stesso tono incredulo nella voce, interrompendolo.

Il ragazzo aggrottò le sopracciglia, cosa ci faceva lui lì?

Non era possibile.

“S-Shiro?” chiese riconoscendo la sua voce ma non volendo credere che dall’altra parte ci fosse veramente lui. Perché era con Pidge? Doveva trovarsi in un posto completamente diverso, godersi la sua nuova e tranquilla vita di soldato in pensione e di marito devoto.

Era impossibile fosse lì.

“Torna indietro.”

Un istante di incredulità nel sentire il suo tono rigido, come se fosse tornato a essere lo Shiro che guidava la difesa della terra, ormai anni prima.

“No, ho una missione da portare a termine, non sono ancora arrivato a destinazione.”

“La tua missione è annullata, torna immediatamente indietro, è un ordine del comandante.” le comunicazioni si interruppero, non lasciandogli altra scelta.

Confuso da quelle parole, rimase per qualche istante indeciso su come comportarsi.

Era forse entrato in uno strano paradosso? Arrivato in una realtà alternativa in cui Shiro era ancora il comandante della resistenza?

Niente di quanto aveva sentito era spiegabile con poco, ma decise che si sarebbe nuovamente fidato di Shiro.

Il viaggio fu più breve di quanto ricordasse e senza incontrare alcun ostacolo in meno di tre ore sbarcò alla base della Spada di Marmora.

C’erano troppe persone ad attendere il suo rientro, oltre Pidge e gli altri paladini di Voltron, sua madre, Cosmo e Shiro, che non avrebbe proprio dovuto trovarsi lì.

“Si può sapere qual è il problema?” domandò, mentre scendeva dalla navicella.

Pidge gli si gettò incontro abbracciandolo come se non l’avesse mai visto.

“Pidge?”

La ragazza tratteneva a stento le lacrime, singhiozzando contro il suo petto, non dicendo una parola e lasciandolo in confusione su quanto stava accadendo.

In lontananza anche Coran e Hunk erano scoppiati in lacrime e Lance cercava di trattenersi nonostante Keith sapesse con certezza che presto anche lui sarebbe scoppiato a piangere, soprattutto dopo che Hunk gli si buttò addosso per cercare non sapeva nemmeno lui quale conforto. Apprezzava tutta quella gioia nel rivederlo, però, nei suoi occhi lampeggiava la domanda che aveva posto pochi istanti prima, che fu costretto a ripetere.

“Che diamine succede?” chiese di nuovo, sperando che quella volta qualcuno rispondesse.

“Sei scomparso da quasi due anni.” rispose la voce familiare di sua madre, scendendo le scale dell’hangar, avvicinandosi a loro, accompagnata dalla familiare figura di Cosmo, che si accostò alla sua mano per ricevere una carezza che prontamente l’altro elargì.

“Non… non è possibile.”

Sentì le forze che si facevano sempre meno e i comportamenti degli altri che acquistavano un senso sempre maggiore, aveva cercato di darsi una spiegazione per le parole di Shiro durante il viaggio di ritorno, ma non aveva preso in considerazione un’eventualità del genere.

Mancava da casa da due anni. Due anni che per lui erano stati minuti.

Sua madre sorrise e gli sfiorò una guancia, felice di vederlo, non c’era alcun dubbio.

Forse non lo stava dimostrando come stava facendo Pidge ma Keith riusciva a scorgere nei suoi occhi il sollievo di rivederlo di nuovo sano e salvo. Doveva essere stata veramente preoccupata per lui.

Sbatté le palpebre cercando ancora di trovare un significato a ciò che stava vivendo, gli era già capitato una volta, sul dorso di quello strano essere, quando aveva trascorso due anni che per gli altri erano stati brevi istanti di tempo.

Alla fine il tempo aveva deciso di riprendersi i due anni in più che gli aveva rubato nella maniera più dolorosa per tutti.

“Sono contenta di vedere che stai bene, non avevamo perso la speranza di ritrovarti.” disse sua madre con un sorriso, mentre Pidge si staccava da lui e sorrideva a sua volta, asciugandosi le lacrime.

“Ci hai fatto preoccupare.” disse Lance mentre cercava di mantenere l’espressione da duro che gli usciva però in maniera poco convincente.

Keith fece una smorfia che avrebbe dovuto essere un sorriso.

“Mi dispiace.” sussurrò.

“La signorina qui presente e di tutti i tuoi amici, compreso il ragazzone lì sopra hanno lavorato ininterrottamente cercando di portarti indietro.” Krolia pose le mani sulle spalle di Pidge, ancora in lacrime, poi con lo sguardo, indicò in alto e Keith si fissò sulla figura di Shiro, in uniforme, che gli sorrideva da lontano.

In quel momento voleva correre da lui e fargli mille domande, tutte quelle che si affollavano nella sua testa nel vederlo lì con quel particolare abbigliamento.

“Bentornato.” disse Shiro, un tono più dolce rispetto quello che aveva dimostrato poche ore prima parlando al radiotrasmettitore.

“Grazie.”

Il tempo di dire quella parola e l’altro scomparve.

C’era qualcosa in Shiro che non aveva mai visto. Un atteggiamento in lui che lo turbava.

Domande che si aggiungevano alle precedenti.

“Raccontatemi cos’è successo.” disse Keith, raggiungendo gli altri compagni e stringendosi a loro in un abbraccio.

Dopo averlo guidato nella sala conferenze, Keith fu informato che era scomparso dai radar per molto tempo e nessuno aveva più potuto localizzare la sua navicella, nonostante i tentativi.

Quelli che per lui erano stati pochi secondi, per i suoi amici, per i suoi compagni e per i suoi affetti erano stati mesi… quasi due anni.

“Ci siamo radunati qui non appena Pidge ha iniziato a captare delle interferenze nella comunicazione che aveva lasciato aperta con la tua navicella.” disse Lance, mentre si spaparanzava su una sedia e sorrideva trionfante.

“Circa un mese fa.” aggiunse Hunk.

“Un mese fa?” domandò retorico.

Non riusciva a credere che potesse essere accaduta una cosa simile.

“Sto ancora cercando di capire come sia stato possibile.” soffiò Pidge mentre controllava anche in quel momento un piccolo tablet.

Passarono ancora qualche ora a discutere sulle ipotesi di quella disparità temporale e tutti lo aggiornarono su quanto fosse cambiato in quel tempo, per poi decidere che forse era arrivato il momento di far sistemare l’altro e dargli qualcosa da mangiare.

La domanda che più attanagliava Keith non aveva trovato risposta nonostante tutte parole scambiate. Nessuno gli aveva rivelato come mai Shiro avesse la divisa dell’esercito e soprattutto perché mancasse nella loro piccola riunione. Avevano semplicemente liquidato tutto con “te ne parlerà lui” per poi evitare qualsiasi riferimento all’altro per tutto il tempo trascorso insieme. Gli avevano detto soltanto che Shiro aveva ripreso il suo grado per guidare la sua missione di salvataggio e che in quel momento doveva sistemare parecchie faccende burocratiche.

Le domande si affollavano nella sua testa senza dargli un attimo di respiro ma aveva deciso che avrebbe aspettato quella chiacchierata con l’altro.

Ma dopo giorni, di Shiro non aveva ancora nessun segnale.

Non era mai entrato nella sua stanza per parlargli e lui l’aveva visto unicamente nelle questioni ufficiali, che lo vedevano guidare gli altri e non avere tempo per una conversazione con lui, nonostante più volte avesse cercato di parlargli.

Dopo una settimana anche gli altri erano tornati alle loro vite precedenti, chi per dovere chi per nostalgia e Keith era rimasto l’unico a chiedersi perché non gli fossero date le spiegazioni di cui aveva veramente bisogno.

Per quel motivo fu lui a prendere in mano la situazione, non aveva passato due anni lontano dall’altro credendolo scomparso, ma aveva il diritto di sapere quale fosse il problema che l’altro nutriva nei suoi confronti.

“Shiro, posso entrare?” chiese da dietro la porta della sua stanza, aspettando una risposta positiva.

“…”

Per un attimo che durò all’infinito, non ebbe nessuna risposta.

Abbassò lo sguardo a terra e strinse i pugni.

Non voleva parlare con lui.

“Ti prego Shiro, ho bisogno di te.” fu un sussurro impercettibile all’interno della stanza, per questo rimase sorpreso quando le porte automatiche si aprirono, rispondendo al suo bisogno.

Alzando gli occhi lo video al centro della stanza, in piedi, con ancora la divisa indosso.

“Non ho molto tempo.”

Keith entrò nella stanza, avvicinandosi all’altro e la porta si richiuse dietro di lui.

Il comandante della resistenza stava mettendo via un piccolo monitor che indicava l’interruzione di una comunicazione con la Terra.

“Non volevo disturbarti… mi chiedevo solo, se potessimo parlare almeno un po’.”

Il più grande evitava di guardarlo, tenendosi impegnato con il mettere in ordine la scrivania, per poi versare in due bicchieri, il contenuto ambrato di una fiaschetta.

“Ti avrei fatto chiamare domani mattina, ci sono cose di quello che è successo ancora poco chiare e ho bisogno che ti sottoponga ad altri esami.” allungò uno dei bicchieri a Keith, che rifiutò con un cenno della testa.

“Volevo parlare di quello che ti era successo in questi due anni.”

“Di tutto, per trovarti, abbiamo veramente fatto di tutto.” rispose, passandosi una mano sul volto, non incrociando ancora i suoi occhi con quelli dell’altro.

Keith allungò una mano e gli strinse il braccio, impedendogli di portare il bicchiere che si era versato alle labbra: “Mi dispiace.”

Il movimento dell’altro si fermò e Shiro abbassò lo sguardo prima sulla mano dell’altro e poi lo alzò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

I suoi occhi grigi erano stanchi, più vecchi senza dubbio ma Keith ritrovò lo stesso affetto che l’altro gli aveva sempre dimostrato, come se non fossero veramente passati quegli anni.

“Non è stata colpa tua.” sussurrò, lasciandosi scivolare su una sedia vicino e portando il bicchiere alle labbra, prendendone un buon sorso.

Era invecchiato e quella vita non faceva per lui, non più.

“Non dovresti essere qui, dovresti stare a casa, a prenderti cura di Curtis, farti una nuova vita lontano dalla guerra, da tutto questo.”

Un sorriso si allargò sul volto dell’altro.

“Mi ha lasciato.”

A quelle parole Keith sgranò gli occhi, incredulo.

“No, non è possibile.” disse, forse privo del tatto che avrebbe dovuto dimostrargli.

Shiro portò di nuovo il bicchiere alle labbra, finendo il contenuto e allungandosi verso il bicchiere che l’altro poco prima aveva rifiutato.

“Non sarebbe mai dovuto iniziare, era un matrimonio perso in partenza, un’illusione di felicità che mi ero voluto dare, sperando bastasse.” un nuovo sorso dal bicchiere.

Keith si sedette sulla sedia davanti a quella dell’altro, ancora scombussolato da quella rivelazione.

“Pensava che cercarti fosse inutile, che non ti avremmo più ritrovato.”

Lo fissò con gli occhi sgranati, quindi era stata colpa sua.

Era per colpa della sua scomparsa che Shiro aveva dovuto sacrificare la sua felicità.

“Ovviamente si sbagliava.”

Keith scosse la testa.

No, non era quello che avrebbe voluto sentire da lui.

“È stata colpa mia…”

“No! Non è stata colpa tua.” esclamò Shiro, interrompendolo, posando il bicchiere e prendendo le sue mani nelle proprie.

Keith alzò lo sguardo in quegli occhi grigi, cercando di leggere il rimprovero nei suoi confronti, ma non ne trovò alcuno.

“Se non fosse stato per me, tu staresti a casa, a lavare i piatti dopo una tranquilla domenica d’estate e invece… invece ti trovi di nuovo su una nave militare, a rischiare la tua vita per qualcosa da cui volevi allontanarti.” involontariamente i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime, che però ricacciò indietro.

Non voleva farsi vedere più debole di quanto stava già dimostrando.

“È stata una mia scelta, non c’è nessuno da incolpare se non me stesso.” si alzò di nuovo in piedi separandosi dall’altro e prese la bottiglia, versandosi un altro bicchiere dopo aver finito il contenuto all’interno in un ultimo sorso.

“Da quando bevi così tanto?”

“Da quando ho perso la persona più importante che c’era per me.”

Keith si rialzò in silenzio e portò le braccia incrociate, mantenendo lo sguardo a terra: “Mi dispiace.” disse, scusandosi di nuovo.

Shiro si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, appoggiandosi con il corpo sul tavolino, prendendo un altro sorso dal bicchiere, facendo segno di no con la testa.

“È una cosa che faccio spesso, rovinare le cose belle che mi circondano, o non vederle affatto.” disse, giocando con il liquido ambrato, facendolo girare all’interno del bicchiere che teneva tra le mani: “L’ho fatto con Adam, quando mi chiese di rimanere sulla Terra insieme a lui, l’ho fatto con Curtis, quando mi ha pregato di interrompere le tue ricerche e tornare a casa da lui… sai, non mi sono nemmeno accorto che aveva chiesto il divorzio se non quando mi erano arrivati i documenti tra le mani.” aggiunse, con una strana e inquietante risata.

Keith evitò di scusarsi un’altra volta ma dentro di lui sapeva che per lui Shiro aveva sacrificato tanto, forse tutto il briciolo di felicità che avrebbe mai potuto avere.

“Ho sempre rinunciato a tutti quelli che mi stavano intorno…” bevve.

“Non hai mai rinunciato a me, tu sei rimasto sempre al mio fianco.”

Un sorriso sul suo volto.

“Rinunciare a te non era un’opzione da prendere nemmeno in considerazione”

Keith si sentì a disagio a quelle parole, a solo sperare di fraintendere quanto gli stesse dicendo, erano fratelli. Se l’erano detto più volte, il suo sentimento era a senso unico, lo sapeva da sempre, l’aveva saputo sin da quando aveva visto Adam al fianco di Shiro.

“Credo tra me e Curtis sia finita perché c’era qualcuno che mi importava di più rispetto a lui, qualcuno che lo ha fatto passare in secondo piano non appena mi sono reso conto che avrei potuto perderlo per sempre se non mi fossi messo in moto.”

Shiro si staccò dal tavolo e posò il bicchiere, avvicinandosi a Keith con la vecchia espressione dolce che l’aveva sempre contraddistinto.

“Shiro… io non credo…” tentò di dire, cercando di realizzare cosa stesse succedendo e a che cosa stesse alludendo l’altro.

Shiro si sporse verso il suo volto, aspettando qualche istante prima di chiudere la distanza tra le loro labbra, scambiando il primo suo bacio con l’altro, che lo lasciò fare dischiudendole appena, desideroso di quello scambio.

I loro respiri si incontrarono per un istante e i loro sguardi si specchiarono l’uno in quello dell’altro.

“Sei sempre stato tu.” sussurrò il più grande, sorridendo di nuovo nel vedere il volto dell’altro ancora sconvolto per quel semplice bacio, passando una mano sulla sua guancia, arrivando ai suoi capelli e scostando una delle sue ciocche ribelli dietro il suo orecchio: “Sei la persona a cui penso ogni volta che apro gli occhi; non avrei mai potuto smettere di cercarti, non me lo sarei mai perdonato.”

“Non mi darò mai per vinto se si tratta di te.” ripeté Keith, parole che aveva già detto e che anche l’altro gli aveva già detto a sua volta ma mai, come in quel momento, erano più veritiere.

Shiro sorrise e Keith si spinse di nuovo verso le sue labbra, come se non potesse più stare senza quelle dell’altro sulle proprie.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono indecisa se fare una seconda parte di questa cosa. Devo rileggerla e rifletterci.


End file.
